


“Watch this!”

by fakebodies



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Body Image Issues, tbh it’s just really sweet i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Sometimes the simple, quiet evenings are the best. If anyone can attest to that, it’s Hicks.





	“Watch this!”

“Hey! Watch this!”

Hicks couldn’t tell you how many times he’d heard those exact words, in that exact voice. He smiles, indulgently, as he turns to look at his husband.

Hudson is standing there, with a spoon balanced on his nose, grinning. Hicks can’t help but laugh, shaking his head a little.

“Well? What do you think?” Hudson wiggles his eyebrows, making Hicks laugh again.

“Very impressive.” Hicks walks over, slipping his arms around Hudson’s waist.

“I’m proud to have such a talented husband.”

Hudson smiles brightly, kissing Hicks before letting him go back to the stove. They’d decided to have something simple for dinner- both of their days had been long, and they agreed they’d rather do this and curl up together than have to worry about takeout or fast food. Hicks stirs the pot of mac and cheese before checking on their garlic bread.

“We’re almost there.” he hums, going back to stirring the macaroni.

“Nothing like fine dining.” Hudson leans against the counter, and Hicks flashes him a warm smile.

He was doing that a lot, these days. Life outside of the marines had been one hell of an adjustment- especially after Hudson had lost his leg to the Xenos. Hicks had saved up, and with their USCM insurance covering part of it, he’d been able to buy Hudson a nice prosthetic. They’d adjusted, and it all got a little easier. Hudson doesn’t look at what’s left of his leg with disgust anymore.

Hicks had practically had to yell to get Hudson to accept that he’d never been weak, and that what happened at the colony hadn’t been his fault. They’d both wound up in tears, and Hicks had promised Hudson that nothing would ever change how much he loves him, especially not Hudson’s leg. He takes every chance he gets to remind Hudson of that, and once they settle on the couch with their plates of cheap mac and cheese with a side of frozen garlic bread, Hicks kisses Hudson’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You really think so?” Hudson glances up at him. Hicks nods.

“Always have, always will.”

Hudson looks like he wants to argue for a moment, but Hicks rests his hand on Hudson’s prosthetic knee.

“I mean it.”

Hudson’s hand comes up to cup Hicks’ scarred cheek.

“I’m really lucky.”

“Mm, I think I’m the lucky one.” Hicks smiles, kissing Hudson’s palm. Hudson laughs, leaning forward to kiss Hicks.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hicks smiles. He rests his arm around Hudson’s shoulder, Hudson leaning a little closer.

“Let’s eat before our food gets cold. I’ll spend the rest of the night telling you how beautiful you are once dinner’s done.”

“Promise?” Hudson picks up his fork, smiling softly back.

“I promise.”


End file.
